Through the Eyes of a Shadow
by Dreamlover1102
Summary: Kagome comes to terms with being Kikyo's shadow in Inuyasha's eyes. Its a oneshot. It's kinda sad.


Through the Eyes of A Shadow BY: Savannah 

(Hey guys and Gals! i wanted to write a one shot. I dont know if I should conitue it and make it into a ful blown sotry but you let me know through reviews...so for now its a one shot ok?ok. so um Read ok!)

I walked along the dirty pathway toward my destination. Why I follow him, I'll never know. I know he is going to see her. I know it's going to hurt me when I see them together but I follow anyway. Queitly I creep through the forest's bed of leaves. Silently I follow him without him knowing I am there. I have to be quiet. I have to see. There. I see them together. Holding each other as if the world is crumbiling around them. Maybe it is.

"Inuyasha...Do you love me?" She asks. Her voice was low. As if she was afraid of the answer. Dont feel that way Kikyo. You know he does.

"Of course I do. You're my only one." He answered. His voice was as low as hers. Somehow though, I could hear them. I can hear there words peircing my heart. I've always felt as though I was her shadow. I share her face. I share her soul. I Share her love. I know her pain. I am her equal and I am her opposite.

"What about my reincarnation?" She whispered. Her pained words swayed through the wind and reached my ears. Yes Inuyasha, what about me?? Do you not remember me? Or do you remember my face only because it resembles hers.

"Kagome is...is nothing like you." He answered. The words stabbed right into my heart. I know. I am nothing like her. I am not the great archer she is. Im not the great preistess she is. Im not the woman that holds your heart. I will never be. I am not Kikyo. I am Kagome. Her shadow. Finally, I have heard enough. I will never live up to her in his eyes. Why it hurts so much, I'll never fathom. I want to be recognized as Kagome Higurashi. I do not want to be Kikyo. I do not want to share Inuyasha. Those desires though, fall apon deaf ears. He will never see me as me. He will always see me as her shadow. The one who resembles her. BUT IM NOT HER!!! Why cant you see that??

Silent tears slid down my cheeks. Im not running like all the other times. Im walking. Walking back to our camp because I dont want to return home. Not yet. No. This time I am not afriad to speak with him. I am not afriad to hear him speak about her. I want to know him. I want to know him like she knows him. I want to know him like she doesnt know him. So I will wait. I will wait for him to return and act like nothing was said. like nothing he said ever reached my pained ears. My pained heart. I will wait.

The morning sun reaches my eyes. I'm tired. I have not slept yet. I'm still waiting. A silver and red figure reaches my eyes vision. About time. The other's begin to stir. I sigh. Footstep after footstep are aproaching me.

"Oi Kagome, you're up early." He said. He looked right into my eyes and took a step back. Maybe he finally saw me for me. I doubt it. Maybe he sees the pain in my eyes. His eyes are dancing. Yes, he saw my pain.

"Inu...Inuyasha...may I speak with you?" I ask. My voice was low. To low for the others to pick up on but he could. His demonic hearing can pick it up. He nods. I stood. My muscles hurt. My bones were soar from sitting up all night. But nothing was as painful as the pain I felt in my chest. It was burning. We walked in silence toward the lake. The grass was alittle wet from the morning dew. We sat down facing the Lake. I dare not look at him. Not yet.

"So...Uh Whatcha wanna talk about?" He asked. His voice sounded nervous. He better be, that jerk! I sighed.

"Do you ever look at me and not see her?" I ask. His head shot in my direction. I look at him. He was confused, hurt, sad, and annoyed.

"Kagome, What are you talking about?" He asked. He knew exactly what I was tlaking about. Men seem to think that it's smarter to play dumb. It's not. I frowned.

"You know what I am talking about Inuyasha. Is there ever a time that you look at me and see Kagome and not Kikyo?" I asked again. This time my voice was angry and upset. His eyes danced again. Emotions begining to want to come out but being blocked. Why does he not open up to me?

"Kagome...I see you all the time." He answered. I snorted.

"That's a lie. I have never seen a look from you that resembled you seeing me. Never." I argued. He growled.

'What does this have to do with anything wench?!" He barked. There he goes again. Turning everything into something else. Always argueing with me. He probably never argued with Kikyo. That's probably another thing he doesnt like about me. Another thing that makes me not her. I huffed.

"Why do you always go to see her?" I asked quietly. His ears twitched to my direction indicating he had heard me. Another thing I loved about him. His ears.

"Kaogme...When Kikyo was brought back to life I promised to avenge her. Naraku took her away from me twice. What if this is fate letting me know I have a second chance?" He replied. I began to cry. I stood up without hestiation and turned my back to him. In a low voice that only he could hear I whispered,

"But dont you get it Inuyasha...I am your second chance..."

(Well thats about it. I hope you liked it. It's sad isnt it? Well I'm probably not going to make it a story unless I get reviews tellingme too. anyways...REVIEW!!)


End file.
